Wedding Ring Trouble
by Rhonarina
Summary: Misaki is now the manager of a branch of a famous publishing company, located in Tokyo. Usui finally comes back for Misaki but finds her with something extra. R&R because I am new.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Okay so I am a new author and friends have been encouraging me to publish this so I hope you like it. And this story came to me after watching a movie. So R&R and Enjoy

Wedding Ring Trouble

Prologue

It was an autumn evening with pink cherry blossoms danced in the wind as they fled from their

homes on the branches of trees. The sky had light pink and orange painted across it. Then near the front of Haneda Airport, stood Usui and Misaki. There were hugging each other for the last time as they didn't know when they were to see each other again as Usui was leaving for England.

"Misaki, please wait for me" Usui whispered.

"But what if you don't come back for me?"

"I will, don't forget that, so please wait for me Misaki"

"I will"

Then Usui sudden was out of sight, leaving a crying Misaki behind.

**A/N:** Sad beginnings doesn't mean you can't have a happy ending. Remember R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First Chapter up! Yay! Please R&R and enjoy. I really want to know what you all think about this story!

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 1

**Misaki POV**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm at 6:00am became a regular routine for me. I tried for a while to find that damn button on the alarm clock, successfully, so I slammed my fist on the clock and it finally stopped to my relief.

"I might have to replace that again" I mumbled to myself.

I walked lazily towards the bathroom to freshen up then I headed to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich (**A/N: **She can cook). After enjoying my breakfast, I went to change into my work clothes which consists of a white button down shirt covered by a black blazer, a black skirt that stops above my knee and a comfortable pair of flats. I added some foundation to my face and slipped on my 5 karat diamond wedding ring before I was out the door, heading for my car, located at the bottom of the apartment complex.

Usually there is not much people on the road at this time so I smoothly drove to work. I work at

one of the best publishing company in Japan, and I was recently given control of the branch found in Tokyo about 5 months ago.

I entered my office and arranged the papers on my desk and sat down and began to work. Then suddenly I was brought out of my work by the ringing of the office phone.

"Hello?"

", Mr. Tora Igarashi is here to see you" My secretary said sweetly

"Thank you, you can send in him" I replied nonchalantly.

The line went dead so I placed the phone back on the hook and mentally prepared myself for that womanizer before he comes in. The door opened slowly and footsteps made their way to the front of my desk.

"Hello Misaki" Tora greeted in his usual seductive voice

"What the hell do you want, Tora?" I replied in my nonchalant voice although it was dripping with venom.

"Straight to the point I see", stated Tora but he still continued "You have been invited to a presentation for all owners of large, international companies. Mr. Suoh wants you to come with him to represent his best managing director."

"So, to show me off to other companies?"

"Basically, but don't flatter yourself. I've heard you _are_ the best"

"Thank you, so when is the meeting?"

"Tonight at 6, the address will be sent to you and an outfit will be ready for you when you arrive"

"Thank you for your time"

"Thank you for bothering me" He said quite annoyed, then he gave me his seductive look one more time before leaving, finally might I add.

I sat back in my chair and breathed a sigh of relief then glanced at the clock to see 1:07pm. I felt my tummy grumbled softly and I remembered that I am now starving. I called my favorite delivery restaurant and ordered delivery for myself and my friend, Mai. As soon as it arrived, we ate lunch in my office as we began to chat about light topics.

**A/N: **Please remember to review and Saturday, the next chapter will be up. Depends on when I feel like getting up. Ha ha


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I am back with my 2nd chapter. R&R and enjoy. Apologizes for the late update, I woke up late this morning and I just remembered to update this story.

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 2

**Misaki POV**

Mai and I were busy eating the lunch I ordered when one of my male co-workers came into my office.

"Mrs. Ayuzawa, here is the final product of that magazine you asked for. Ready to be copied"

"Thank you Kei" I replied with a smile as I began to look through the draft of the magazine.

"And one more thing Mrs. Ayzuzawa…"

"Yes?"

"I hope your husband is treating you well." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" I replied with my trademark smirk.

"Just making sure, because if he doesn't and you need a man, call me" He winked at me, making my cheeks gain a light pink blush, and walked out the door.

Mai came a little bit closer to me and gave me her trademark smirk as her eyes glittered with mischief.

"So Misa, I see that wedding ring is working wonders for you" She said with a knowingly smile.

"Yeah, it has worked for me. Most of these perverts stopped bugging me as soon as I got it, but just a few kept hanging on."

"It's the power of the ring" We both laughed in unison at her comment.

"So, who do you have to thank?"

"Umm, Thank you Mai?"

"I am sorry, I didn't hear that"

"To hell, you did hear that, and if you didn't, too bad 'cause I am not repeating myself."

"Misa, you get aggravated too easily. I'll bring you to a café or bar tonight if it'll make you feel better."

"It's okay Mai, I'm not angry with you and your little get-together is going to have to wait."

"Does someone have a date tonight, I think I hear a yes!"

"Well there is something wrong with you ears." I said with a chuckle.

"Gee, then what's so important that we can't enjoy a night at a bar?"

"Firstly, going to bars to get men's attention isn't my thing and secondly, I have an important meeting to go to, with international business owners."

"Hmm, maybe you can ditch your wedding ring for one night and go meet someone."

" Umm, I am still waiting for him" I replied as I blushed slightly as the memory of Usui engulfed my mind.

"You mean that dude you fell in love with during High school?" she said, "Misa, he is not coming back. Just forget about him."

"He promised he'd come back to me."

"Chances are he is already married since he is from a high class family. Just go home and get ready Misa. I'll take care of things here"

I glanced at the clock. 3 hours until the meeting. I gave Mai a willing smile, packed up my stuff and left for the parking lot. Little did I know that the ring on my left hand had disappeared. I drove home unaware of my loss. I then entered my apartment and turned on the lights to scare away the darkness that engulfed the apartment. I bathed, applied light makeup and had a snack before heading out again. I chose to wear a red dress shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of black flats and my hair was done in a messy bun held by a floral clip. I just noticed that my wedding ring was missing and the first name that popped in my head was Mai. I calmed myself down with breathing exercises before calling Mai. Her phone picked up on the third ring.

"Mai, where is my ring?" I asked sternly.

"Oh that, you left it on your desk when you left." She replied. I noticed the change in her voice and knew she was lying.

"Mai, you are going to have to come up with something better to fool me." I replied.

"Fine, I took your wedding ring when you weren't looking but you will thank me, Misaki." The line went dead after that. I made a mental note to personally strangle her the next time I see her. I checked the time only to find out that I am running late. I rushed out and drove as quickly as I could without getting a ticket. I arrived only to find out Mr. Suoh had arrived at the same time. I got out of my car to greet him.

"Nice to see you on time Ms. Ayuzawa" he said sarcastically.

"As always Sir." I replied as I glanced at my watch to see I was thirty minutes early.

"Well then Ms. Ayuzawa ,let's get you ready for the presentation."

He brought me to a private room in the building of the presentation. It was filled with women that specialized in different areas of cosmetology and fashion designing.

"Hello Mr. Suoh and Ms. Ayuzawa" they all said in unison.

"Here she is ladies" His hand gestured towards me "Please take care of her and do the best of your ability." He gave the ladies his smirk before leaving them alone with me.

I gave out a small squeak in surprise as I was dragged into a chair and was quickly stripped of my clothing. I got confused about what was happening as multiple actions were inflicted upon my face and body. In less than 10 minutes, I stood in a simple yet delicate, strapless emerald dress that stopped above my knee. It had frills near the end of the dress and I had on a delicate pair of white heels. My hair was curled at the edges as it flowed down my shoulders. I had light makeup on and expensive jewellery around my neck and a beautiful diamond resting on my middle finger of my left hand. It looked like an engagement ring on the wrong finger. Mr. Suoh entered and was surprised to see me.

"What a surprise Ms. Ayuzawa" He said as he tried to recover from the blush I unknowingly caused. "You look just wonderful, that money was actually worth it."

"Umm, t-thank you sir" I replied slightly blushing "How much money did you spend on this sir?" I asked questionly.

"Just enough" He replied "Let's go Ms. Ayuzawa, they'll begin soon."

I followed Mr. Suoh into the reception and saw everyone dressed in formal clothing, like myself.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, I will be right back, please do not wander off but you can socialize with some of these business people here" He whispered to me then took off.

Tora Igarashi approached me again for the 2nd time today with a small smirk playing along his lips. He finally came face to face with me. His yellow eyes bored into my golden ones while my eyes shot daggers at his.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, you look ravishing" He said with a smirk.

"Well you look disgusting" I replied with a disgusted look.

"I shouldn't have been surprised to see you look so attractive tonight" He said seductively in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You're too clueless sometimes, Misaki" He said as he left me to think of what he meant.

I really couldn't understand what he meant so I left that as a cold case. I really didn't get a good look around so I began to walk around and meet other people. Quite a lot of people knew me because of my reputation of best managing director. In the distance I saw a blonde, green-eyed alien. I averted my eyes from that area but my eyes betrayed me. I looked once more but he was gone. Then I felt a warm breath tease my nape. I turned around to come face to face with him.

**A/N: **I wonder what will happen next… seriously I haven't written the next chapter so I am clueless to what will happen next. Expect the unexpected and R&R please. I still apologize for the late update. Hopefully I will update during the week. If the week is too busy, then on Saturday. So please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Seriously I think I have become quite lazy recently. Anyway now my updates will officially be on Saturdays and no other day. If I am free and have absolutely nothing to do, then I'll update. If not then Saturday is when the next chapter comes out. I'd like to thank you all for supporting this story and don't forget to enjoy! Love ya! Oh and I couldn't be bothered with Misaki's POV so now the story is in 3rd person omniscient. Also look forward to some fluffy action. R&R!

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Well , well, well. What do we have here, Misa-chan?" Usui said with a smirk playing on his face. Before she could respond, he had already pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It didn't last long but had an effect as Misaki's cheek changed to a light pink colour. Usui cradled her chin in his hand.

"I missed you Misaki" He said in loving tone " Did you miss me?"

"Umm I." She was cut off short by someone announcing the beginning of the presentation and that everyone should take a seat. Then Mr. Suoh came out of nowhere and grabbed Misaki by the arm and dragged her away from Usui. He (Usui) stood there wondering who the hell that was.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, please refrain from talking to that illegitimate child of the Walker Family" Mr. Suoh said in a rough tone that shock Misaki.

"But why not sir? You said I could socialize with the people here"

"Yes, I know but not him. Reason being that man, Usui Takumi, is very manipulative especially to women. I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Don't worry sir; no one can take advantage of me."

"I know, but I am afraid he might. I have something to tell you when this presentation is over, please remind me."

"Okay sir" Misaki replied softly.

They sat down near the front of the presentation to get a good view of the speaker and to her what he had to say. Misaki was uncomfortable during the whole presentation as she felt eyes staring at her the whole time, so she was constantly shifting positions and twiddling with her thumbs. There were two specific eyes staring at her. Mr. Suoh had his eyes on Misaki, admiring her beauty and the cuteness. He wondered what Usui Takumi saw in her and if they had known each other for a while now as he saw them kiss.

Usui, on the other hand, was also staring at Misaki and also admiring her beauty tonight. He knew someone fixed her up like that. He noticed that her boss had taken quite an interest in her. That alone got him quite pissed off. Then Usui's eyes and Mr. Suoh's eyes met in a fierce battle of possessiveness.

"Dammit " Usui silently cursed. "I finally got rid of Sanshita and now I've got him as competition. Misa-chan, you are too cute for your own good, but I did it once, I can do it again just too keep you."

"What the hell is wrong with that illegitimate child?" Mr. Suoh thought " What does he see in her? Does Misaki even like him? Well it doesn't matter how much he likes her. She will be all mine by tonight, so he better stay away!"

He returned his gaze to Misaki and began to admire her beauty and prepare for his big moment.

After the presentation, Misaki reminded him of what he wanted to tell her. He then lead the outside into a garden where in the center was a big, beautiful gazebo. Little did they know that Usui was silently following them. They headed into the gazebo and Mr. Suoh held Misaki's hand gently.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, or should I say Misaki?"

"Anyone is fine sir."

"You can call me by my first name, Kazuya."

"So cheesy." Usui thought as he watched them.

"Okay umm… Kazuya." Misaki replied feeling kind of awkward.

"I have a promotion for you and it will benefit both of us greatly but…"

"But?" Misaki asked.

"Well there is one little thing you will have to fulfill to get that promotion."

"Where is this going" Usui thought.

"And that is…" Misaki said.

"Well" Kazuya replied as he began to kneel on one knee and he held her hand, showing that engagement ring on the wrong ring. He gently removed it and held it in his hand. "Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki was very surprised at the sudden offer and was about to respond when Usui popped out of his hiding spot, and wrapped his strong arms around Misaki's petite waist, at inhumane speed that surprised Kazuya.

"Misaki, please don't do this" He whispered softly into her hair as he buried his face into her neck. Misaki ran her hand up and down Usui's arm to reassure him that she was making the right decision. She then gathered all her thoughts and began to speak.

"I am very sorry Kazuya, but I am going to have to refuse your offer. I also hope nothing will change between our business relationship. I wish you a good night and I will see you again on Monday."

Kazuya was left speechless as Misaki made her way out of the garden and to her car, with Usui's hand wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Usui, you can let go of me now"

"I don't wanna" Usui replied in a childish way.

"But I need to go home"

"Come home with me"

"I can't"

"Why not, Tomorrow's Saturday?."

"But hmph" Her mind went blank as soon as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She fell into the amazing feeling the kiss brought. His arms tightened around her waist to pull her closer. Her hand wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss. They pulled away when their lungs screamed for air. Then he pulled her into a warm embrace as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Misaki, please stay the night with me. I really miss you." Usui softly whispered into her ear.

"I miss you too Usui" Misaki replied.

"Then come home with me"

"O-okay."

**A/N: **And I'm done. Sorry, it could have been longer but I really want to know what you think will happen next so I can have an idea of what to write next. So please review so I know what you think because I can't read your mind. If you review, I promise the next chapter will be very exciting! See ya next week and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay this week has been very hectic and filled with tests so I didn't get to write much so I wrote as much as I could this morning. I thank you all for your support especially family and friends who read this story (you know who you are) and I hope you will all continue to enjoy this story. Remember this story belongs to the great Hiro Fujiwara, not me. Please enjoy! And look out for some fluffy scenes!

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

They both drove to Usui's apartment complex in separate vehicles and met again at the door of his apartment. He opened the door and gestured her to enter. Upon entering, she noticed that the whole apartment has been furnished and now looked like someone actually _lived_ in there instead of someone who just moved in.

"You like it,Misa-chan?" Usui said playfully.

"Well yeah but…"

"But what, Misa-chan?"

"Well, it looks kinda expensive. I don't want to imagine how much money you spent to furnish the apartment."

"Gee, is that it Misa-chan? You are worth it, actually you are worth a whole lot more than a high rise apartment in the center of Tokyo. (**A/N: That is a lot of money) **

She began to smile at him and that smile was returned after a few seconds. They both sat down on the couch and began to talk some more. Seeking for a more comfortable position, Usui pulled Misaki into his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck while leaving small butterfly kisses on her neck. Misaki shivered at the feeling of his lips making contact with her neck. He then rested his chin on the top of her head as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his racing heart.

"Did you miss me Misaki?"

"I umm… yes I-I missed you" Misaki stuttered.

"Misa-chan."

"Hmm?"

"You're too cute for your own good." He gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Shut up, idiot!" Misaki replied as she blushed lightly. Her response lacked its usual venom as she was too comfortable, wrapped up in the warmth he emitted, to be angry at anyone.

They continued to talk about work, the recent proposal, their personal life and other such light topics. They were both in their own utopia where nothing could hurt either one, that is until she saw the time. Her watch read 11:30. She needed to get home before it got any later. She began to untie herself from his strong grip. Unfortunately his grip on her waist became even tighter.

"Where are you going?" He said, giving her a dubious face.

"Usui, I need to go home" Misaki persisted as she tried again to free herself from his death grip.

"No, Misaki" He replied firmly, pulling her back against his chest.

"But Usui…"

"Misaki, I can't allow that to happen. Firstly, it's too late for you to be on the road driving _alone_. Secondly, please spend the night here. Tomorrow is Saturday and I really miss you."

"But."

"Please Misa-chan!" He begged with his puppy-dog face. Misaki gave in to his desires after a few seconds.

"Fine, but under one condition." His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Anything for my cute maid."

"Please do not do anything perverted to me."

"Does Misa-chan still thinks of me as a perverted space alien?"

"Yes, nothing about you has changed at all"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, it does have its advantages and disadvantages."She said deep in thought.

"Does that mean Misa-chan likes when I do perverted stuff to her?" He said playfully.

"I didn't say anything like that pervert!" she shouted at him as he broke her train of thought by his statement.

"Misa- chan hasn't changed either" He replied, rubbing his ear.

They both yawned simultaneously.

"Time for bed, right Misaki?"

"Umm, Usui" she began softly

"Yes Misaki?"

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Usui was surprised at her question, half expecting her to want to leave now but simply covered up his surprise with a smile.

"Of course, my cute maid" Usui happily made his way into his bedroom and came back out with a white, t-shirt and a fluffy, white towel. She gave him a confused look.

"Just in case you wanted to have a warm shower before going to bed." He said as he slipped those items into her arms and pointed her towards the bathroom.

Misaki slipped into the bathroom, locked the door and just noticed her reflection in the mirror. She really didn't notice how attractive she looked in the dress, how it hugged he body and why men couldn't keep their eyes to themselves during the presentation. She slipped out of her clothes and entered the shower. The warm water made her eyelids heavy but she fought off her fatigue. She dried off with the towel and slipped on her under garments followed by the white t-shirt. It stopped at mid-thigh. She caught a glance of herself before leaving the bathroom, the colour of her under garments showed faintly through the t-shirt. She was barely outside of the bathroom before she came face to face with that green-eyed pervert.

"My my, Misa-chan. To whom are you dressed up like that for?" Usui said playfully as he stared at her appearance with delight.

"Shut up pervert!" she said in an exhausted voice. He smiled.

"Misa-chan is tired, let's go to bed now."

"Okay"

They went into his bedroom where there was a huge canopy bed.

"Wait, where are you sleeping?" All of exhaustion left her as realization dawned upon her. It was only up to him to confirm that her suspicions were true.

"Where do you think Misa-chan?" He gestured to the bed. Her suspicions were correct.

"Oh no, you're not"

"I promise not to do anything perverted to my Misaki." He pleaded with his puppy-dog face. She again succumbed to his desires.

"Fine, but if you do anything perverted, someone's going to end up sleeping on the ground and it sure as hell not going to be me."

"Alright prez."

Usui pulled down the covers and gestured for her to go under the covers first.

"My cute maid always goes first"

She just rolled her eyes, slipped under the covers and scooted to the other end of the bed. She turned her back towards him. Just as she began to drift off into the blissful world of sleep, she felt two strong arms engulf her petite waist and warm kisses began to trail down her neck and nibbling at her earlobe. Her back arched at the sensation and she began to whimper at every kiss.

"Usui" she whimpered between gasps.

Usui turned her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Misaki's hand traced across his chest making their way up to his neck, pulling him closer. Usui's hands found her hips, also pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. They pulled away when their lungs screamed for air. Usui buried his face into her neck and muttered good night to her. He held her gently around the waist while she let her hands fall down to his chest as they where lulled to sleep by their rapid heartbeats, slowly coming in sync with eachother.

**A/N: **So what did you think? I am planning on doing a Christmas special if you want me to.So please tell me if you want me to. Well the main problem is that next week Saturday I will be unable to update this chapter so the new chapter will come out a little earlier than usual. I am not exactly sure when I will be updating the story. I am very sorry with this late update, I was busy with the whole of the morning and afternoon and my laptop was dead so please Read and Review or R&R. I will see you all before next week Saturday. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello again, all my wonderful readers, friends and whosoever don't fall under either of those categories. The new chapter is finally up. This week has been a very hectic one, filled with tests and other school related item but now since my Christmas break is fast approaching, I have more free time and maybe I will be able to update faster. Anyway here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

The morning sun began to peak through the window, shining on the young couple in bed together. Usui's hand was resting on the bare skin of her stomach, under her borrowed shirt. Her back was against his chest with her hands curled up against her chest. Misaki's eyes fluttered open to be blinded by the sunlight. She instantly retaliated by raising a hand to her eyes. She then attempted to sneak quietly to the side of the bed to hop off, but unfortunately was held back by an incredibly strong grip on her waist.

"Why does this alien have to be so strong?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

Then Usui shifted his position, pulling Misaki closer into his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Great" She thought to herself. "How am I supposed to get out now?"

Misaki was busy thinking of options to getting out of this situations when his grip on her loosened just enough for her to slip out. She carefully slipped out of his arms without disturbing his slumber. Now on solid ground, she turned to look at his sleeping form and noticing that he might wake up soon as there was _nothing_ holding the space she left in his arm. Then she carefully slipped a pillow between his arms and his chest. He instantly grasped at it and snuggled into the pillow while muttering her name in his sleep. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom in the bedroom.

She then tip-toed out of his room towards the kitchen, her mind set on making breakfast for them. Looking among the variety of ingredients he had, she decided that the only thing she could possibly make with them is pancakes.

"Pancakes it is." She muttered as she began to collect ingredient and mixed the pancake batter. She was in the middle of cooking the pancakes when two warm arms sneaked around her waist and a warm breath began to tease her nape.

"Misa-chan is so mean" Usui said pouting.

"So, no good morning Usui?" Misaki asked as she flipped the pancake.

"Well I said good morning to Misa-chan only to find a pillow and no Misa-chan and a nice aroma in the air."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. So when did Misa-chan learn to cook?"

"When you left me almost 4 years ago." Misaki replied nonchalantly as she poured some more batter into the frying pan.

"I'm sorry Misa" He replied nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Its okay" She replied "Do you mind setting the table?"

"Anything for my Misaki." He gave her a kiss on her hair, released her and went to set the table.

Misaki finished the rest of the batter, turned off the stove and turned around to receive a peck on the lips from a very happy Usui. She placed the finished pancakes of the table while Usui gave her a cup of coffee. Usui gave her a funny look, he wanted something.

"What's wrong Usui?"

"Can Misaki make bunny-apples? I really miss Misaki's bunny-apples." He said with a child-like pout. She then gave in to his child-like desires.

"Fine but don't complain if they don't turn out to be bunny-apples."

"I'll eat anything Ayuzawa makes for me."

Soon a plate filled with perfectly shaped bunny-apples was placed before Usui.

"Wow Misaki, you've gotten better at cooking" He said as he took one up and began to eat.

"Umm thank you Usui." She said blushing slightly.

"Misaki"

"Yes Usui?"

"Call me Takumi." He said taking up another piece.

"Why, I like calling you 'Usui'?"

"I don't want you to keep calling 'Usui' even when our names become the same." If Misaki had been drinking anything, that liquid would end up in Usui's face.

"WHAT!"

"Just try it."

"Fine Ta-taku-mi"

"That's my cute maid. Now I got some clothes for you in that room. Please go try them on while I wash the dishes."

"I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on me Usui, I mean Ta-takumi."

"Don't worry Misa-chan, I will spoil you rotten so go try them on."

Misaki pouted while making her way to the said room. She found several articles of clothing. Most of them looked very expensive, mostly designer jackets that dazzled her eyes. She began to look through the selection of outfits.

"Why must he spend so much money on me?" she muttered to herself.

"Because you're worth it"

Misaki turned around quickly to find Usui leaning near the door jam, watching her. Then he began to move towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Say my name" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Ta-takumi"

"Louder"

"Takumi!"

"That's more like it. Now go change into something more comfortable, or else we'll be in here all day and night." He smiled seductively as he watched her pick up a few articles of clothing.

"Pervert" she muttered blushing before running off to the nearest bathroom to change. She finally exited the bathroom wearing a red blouse with frills at the cuffs, stone-washed black jeans and knee high boots. She found Usui waiting on his couch in a white, button-down shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Let's go" he said getting off the couch and heading towards her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I have some business to take care of then I'll pick you up at 5."

"To where?"

"Not telling ya. Just dress as formal as you possibly can?"

"Why? And how do you know where I live?"

"I am your perverted alien stalker, Misaki. Don't forget that."

They rode the elevator down to the parking lot of the building where they shared a passionate kiss and parted their ways. Misaki went to her apartment while Usui went to take care of some business.

**A/N: **Finally done. Sorry for the late update, this week was very busy and I didn't have the time even think of an idea for the next chapter. The Christmas Special is finished and ready to be published but someone recommended that I publish it very near Christmas day so it will be published on Dec. 23 or 22. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. What business plan does Usui possibly have and what does he have planned for his and Misaki's evening? Please read and review and Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you all have been enjoying your winter chapter is basically gonna show what Misaki and Takumi were doing before they have their special evening together. I hope you enjoy it as usual.

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter Six (supposed to be)

**Misaki**

Misaki arrived home quickly due to the light traffic on the road since it was considered _early _on a Saturday morning. She opened and closed her door with a sigh and slipped off her shoes before taking a glance around the apartment to find it untidy.

"Time to clean up I guess." she muttered to herself before cracking her fingers and beginning to clean up the apartment.

A good half an hour was spent before the place began to look decent. Just as she finished cleaning, her tummy grumbled loudly, protesting to be fed, and she was covered in sweat althought it was November. A pot of spaghetti was set on the stove to boil before she went to have a warm shower.

Wrapped in a fluffy, white robe, she finished up her meal of spaghetti and meatballs and enjoyed it. She then glanced at the clock to see _4:30pm._ She then quickly threw on a glossy, dark blue shirt, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of flats. She added light makeup and curled the ends of her hair to give it more volume. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Coming" she shouted from the bathroom. She quickly checked herslf in the mirror before answering the door. Takumi was revealed from behind the door with that same perverted smirk that he always have.

"You never cease to surprise me Misa-chan" he said as he drank in her beautiful form. "But it could use more work."

"What are you staring at, pervert?"

"Your beauty that only I am allowed to see." he then took something from his coat pocket, a long, slender jewellery box. He then took out it contents and slipped it around her neck when she was busy putting away her dishes. She felt something hanging down from her neck. It was a golden snowfloke necklace, the snowflake was sparkling in the light.

"It's beautiful Takumi." she said in a sweet voice as she admired the necklace.

"Let's go, we have an appointment for you." He then ushered her out of the apartment building and to his car where he brought her to his caar and drove her to the dressmaker. Misaki was then dressed into a lavender dress that stopped above her knees. It was obviously made by Aoi since it had so many frills and lace on it. Takumi was slack jawed when he saw her.

"Hmph, I told it would fit this mad woman." Aoi said sticking out his tongue in Takumi's direction.

"Yes my good fashion designer." Takumi patted him on the head before approaching Misaki.

"Umm, thank you Aoi-chan." Misaki said with a blush on her face.

"Time to go Misa-chan, or else we'll be late." Takumi pulled her away from Aoi and to his car where he started it up and began to drive.

"Enjoy your evening you odd couple." Aoi said, watching the car drive off before returning to his latest outfit he designed for Misaki.

**Takumi**

After leaving his apartment, his first stop was to a french restaurant. He made special reservation on the rooftop with no one but him and Misaki.

"Mr. Usui, your reservation is at 7pm on the rooftop." The waiter said, scribbling something into a book.

"Thankyou sir" Takumi replied before taking off again to his second errand. He had to visit Aoi and his new department store. He quickly found Aoi's office and entered.

"What do you want you weird person?" Aoi asked, trying to look busy with a new dress he was designing.

"I need you to make something for Misaki." Aoi face lit up at hearing her name. He then began to chuckle to himself.

"Come with me." Aoi the brought Takumi to a room filled with dresses, skirts, blouses and other articles of clothing." I made this all for Misaki, choose what you want."

Takumi then began to browse through his variety of dresses when her came to a stop at one specific dress. Well all the dresses looked amaizing but one just happened to catch his eye. It was a light laverder dress that had black lace across the sleeves with a black bow near the centar and frills making up the last layer of the dress. It looked like it would stop somewhere near Misaki's knees.

Aoi noticed Takumi's interest in that one dress. He then walked over to Takumi and gently rested his an the dummy that had the dresss on.

"Yeah, this one is special, I made it for Misaki to wear on one of your dates but she refused." Aio said pouting. "I can get that dress ready for you. When will you be needing it?"

"I need it for tonight. I'd probably come with Misaki around 5 to 5:30. Can you get it ready by then?"

"Pssh, I am the great Aoi-sama, I can get it ready any time, you weird man"

"Thats nice to know." Takumi said leaving. "Thanks"

After that errand taken care of, there was one more errand left, Takumi wanted to get Misaki something special for the occasion. So he went to every jewellery store looking for something special. He almost gave up hope of ever finding something that was Misaki-like, until he came to a secluded jewellery store.

He began to look around. They had many items that dazzled his eyes. Then he saw a delicate snowflake on a golden chain. The snowflake itslef contains many tiny diamonds that sparkled but and emerald gem was located in the center f the snowflake. The old shop owner noticed his interest in the necklace and came to his assistance.

"You have a keen eye, that's an original from Taniyama Yuki. Very wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. How much is it?"

"Since today is a sale, if you buy that necklace, you would get the ring for it for half of the cost."

"May I see the ring please?"

The old man disappeared into a room and then returned with 2 small jewellery boxes. He set them both on the display table before clearing his voice to talk.

"Who is it for?"

"Well actually, it's for my girlfriend."

"Well, I suggest the engagment ring." He then opened the box revealing a delicate platinum ring with and emerald gem in the center surrounded by small diamonds. Takumi imagined it on Misaki's hand and thought it was the only place that ring should be.

"I'll take them both." Takumi said. H was then lead to a cash register where he paid for the items then returned to his apartment to freshen up and change into a tuxedo before headin out to Misaki's apartment. He arrived at her door at exactly 5. He then knocked and faintly heard someone's voice. He was about to knock again when he saw the door open, revealing Misaki in such pretty clothing.

"You never cease to surprise me, Misa-chan." He admired her features.

"What are you staring at, pervert?"

"Your beauty that only I am allowed to see." They entered the apartment where Takumi took out the necklace case, removed the necklace and slipped it around her neck.

'It's beautiful Takumi." she cradled t snowflake with her fingers.

"Let's go, we have an appointment for you." The drove to Aoi's department store and made Misaki change into the dress.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aoi asked Takumi with a happy look of his face.

"Umm sure, why not."

"I'm getting married to Suzuna soon, so we will be related, kinda."

Takumi's eyes widened at his statement and then he began to blush slightly when Misaki exited the changing room with that gorgeous dress on.

"See, told you it would look beautiful on that mad woman" Aoi said sticking out his tongue in Takumi's direction.

"Yes, thankyou my good fashion designer" Takumi patted his head and approached Misaki.

"Umm thankyou Aoi-chan." Misaki said with a blush on her face.

"Let's go Misaki or else we are gonna be late" Takumi pulled her to his car just as soon as his blush faded. The drove off towards the restaurant.

"Enjoy your night you weird couple." Aoi said before returning to work on a dress he was designing for Suzuna.

**A/N:** Finally done at 11:11am in Miami, Florida. I just wanted to bring back a few characters back into play. Apparently everyone loves pairing Aoi and Suzuna. I might bring back Satsuki. My next update will be the Christmas Special! Yay! If the grammar in this is kinda off, please do not comment on it and just correct it in your minds. Some of you have sent me PM messages on ideas of what could happen next. I would just like to say thanks and if others would like to give your imput, feel free to do so. Please dont forget to Review! See ya next week!


	8. Christmas Special

**A/N : **Hello again my wonderful readers. Sorry for making you wait this long for the Christmas Special but here it is and I really hope you enjoy it. I sadly wont be updating this story for a while. I will give the period of time at the end of this story. Before for now just enjoy!

**Warning: **Slight yaoi (gay activities between males)

Wedding Ring Trouble

*Christmas Special*

**Normal POV**

Mai ran as quickly as she could to Misaki's office, bursting through the door like a wild bull.

"Misaki!" she squealed.

"Is there something wrong Mai?" Misaki quickly stood up, concern written all over her face.

"I've got a wonderful idea to bring out the Christmas spirit in this dull place!" Misaki breathed out a sigh of relief while Mai was giggling like a small child.

"We already have a Christmas tree up. What else could you possibly want?"

"A mistletoe!"

"Umm... a mistletoe?"

" Yeah, the wreath that is used as a privilege to two people to kiss underneath it."

"I know that silly, I just want to know why."

" Well, to show some Christmas love between anyone who falls underneath it. It would be really funny if two people of the same gender fell underneath it at the same time!" she said while beginning to bubble over with laughter.

"Not acceptable." Misaki said without second thoughts.

"But why not?"she whined.

" Firstly, I will not take responsibility for the mistle toe business and I dont want anyone teased if they fell under the mistle toe with the same gender."

"Dont worry Misaki, I'll take care of it. I promise no one will be teased, maybe a little laugh once or twice but it wont go any farther. How about we do it tomorrow since it's the last day of work until next week?"

"Fine" Misaki said after some thought about the idea. "but please do not destroy the place."

"Yay, thank you Misaki!" Mai quickly hugged Misaki and flew out of the office.

Misaki then smiled at her childish behaviours. She then thought of two of her perverted male workers stuck under the mistle toe together. That was the perfect type of payback to those perverted people! Misaki then turned her attention to her work, trying to finish as much as she could before tomorrow as she knew she wouldn't get much work done due to so much distractions that are going to be happening around her.

...

The next day, Misaki arrived at work to see Mai hanging a mistletoe in the center of the ceiling with a perverted worker looking up her skirt, smiling. Misaki walked up to the said worker and delivered a blow to the back of his head.

"Keep your eyes on your work." She said with her famous demonic aura surrounding her.

"Yes ma'am" he stuttered.

Misaki went into her office to do some work and came back out when most of the employees arrived. She stood directly under the mistletoe (since it was in the center) ,to project her voice so everyone could hear, and began to explain what will happen for the next few days. Her position under the mistletoe did not go unnoticed by a few male employees. Two of them gained the audacity to race up to her in hopes of receiving a kiss.

Misaki noticed their rapid pace, heading towards her at exactly 180 degrees from each other. When they were very close to her, and now racing up to her faster than ever, she moved backwards, removing herself from under the mistletoe as both male employees crashed into eachother under it. Everyone began to chant 'kiss' at them. Their minds were filled with confusion before realization dawned upon their faces at seeing their position (under the mistletoe) and now understood what they were forced to do.

"Well, get on with it!" Mai encouraged, while laughing at thier current situation.

They slowly got up, and stared at eachother before their lips met in a kiss lasting barely a second. Blushing madly, they quickly returned to their designated working cubicles while everyone, including Misaki, were laughing at that previous event. The laughter soon subsided after a few minutes.

"Now everyone please get back to you respectable work areas and finish up as much as you possibly can for today!" Misaki said before heading back to her office to complete some work. She sat down, ready to work when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said non-chalantly.

"Hello my beautiful Misaki," Kazuya said in his most seductive voice. "I will be dropping by soon to see you, my dear. I even got you something special."

"Umm... thankyou sir, but that was not necessary."

"You can still call me 'Kazuya'."

"I do no think that is necessary, Sir." She heard him release a huff.

"I will still see you soon, my love."

Misaki immediately hung up the phone after hearing the words 'love'. She sighed at his determination to win her heart over Usui, which has her heart all to himself. She then began to hear people chanting 'kiss' outside. She took a glance outisde to see Mai and a guy kissing. She then returned to her desk, attempting to work when her cell phone rang this time. She answered her phone only to be told that her car, that was being repaired, will be ready in two days. She silently cursed then dialed for Takumi.

"Does my Misa-chan need me?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Umm.. Takumi, when do you leave from work today?" she asked shyly.

"Aww, anxious to see me, my dear?"

"No idiot. My car will need another two days until it's done repairing."

"Hmm, can I pick you up at 5?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Well, I'll see you soon Misa-chan."

"Thanks Takumi."

She then ended the call, sighing to herself. Half the day had gone by and she had done little to no work. Then the phone rang once more. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she answered the phone.

"Yes, can I help you?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Mr. Suoh is here to see you."

"Okay, you can send him in, thankyou."

She hanged up the phone for the for the third time today and began to watch the door as is creaked open. Kazuya had entered, carrying a medium-sized box wrapped in christmas paper with a red bow on the top.

"Hello my dearest Misaki!" he said brightly.

"Good day to you also, sir" she said nonchalantly. Her eyes then noticed the item he was carrying. "Sir, what's that?" she pointed to the present.

"Oh, I got this for you" He said resting the box on her desk.

"I am sure you are aware that I have a boyfriend and he is very possessive of me and apparently hates you."

"I really do not care, just open it when I am gone." he then checked his pockets, looking for something. "I'll be right back." he then marched out of her office and to the carpark to retrive something.

Misaki then watched until he went into the elevator before taking out her cell phone and quickly dialing for Mai.

"You called the matchmaker?"

"Matchmaker?"

"Yeah, I thought that would be a cool name since I control who specifically falls under the mistletoe."

"Anyway, I need you to pair with someone, and quick!"

"Hmm, male of female?"

"Male."

"Alrighty, operation pair Mr. Suoh commenses now!"

"I'll be recording, now here he comes!" Misaki then ended the call, pulled out her camcorder, ran out of the office and saw someone situated under the mistletoe, leering Kazuya towards him.

Misaki then began to record as Kazuya finally arrived under the mistletoe with the other guy. Everyone began to chant 'kiss' at him. He then realized he was under a mistletoe with a _guy. _And people were chanting at him to _kiss _him. Looking at those employees in shock, he noticed Misaki recording him with a cute smile enlighting her features. His eyes widened when he felt something _rough _pressed against his smooth lips.

His eyes quickly shifted to whatever was pressed against his lips. He felt faint at seeing a guy with his liips against his. A few seconds later, Kazuya was passed out on the ground with his gay lover watching him and blushing. Misaki then ended the recording and was giggling at his predicament. She then told everyone to get back to their respectable cubicles and continue working while she had Kazuya removed from the floor and onto a couch in her office.

Misaki opened the gift Kazuya had left on her desk to find a pair of ankle boots, black tights and a santa's jacket with a black belt. Takumi would love it. She quickly changed into it in the bathroom and came out to receive many compliments. She thanked them and returned to her office to find Kazuya conscious. He then stared at her in the cute outift and fainted once more. She just ignored him and walked to her desk, now finally getting some work done, until _5._

Takumi appeared infront of Misaki's desk at exactly 5, scaring her.

"Make your prescence known, alien." she placed a hand over her racing heart.

"It seems like I've gotten my Christmas present a little early." Takumi said smirking and admiring her in that outfit.

"What are you talking about pervert?"

He then came closer to her, took her up bridal style and placed her on his lap as he sat down in her seat. He was about to give her a kiss when he noticed Kazuya's form passed out on the couch. Anger and possessiveness took him over so he settled for pulling her closer to him in a death-tight grip. Misaki noticed his change of mood and the grip he had on her waist tightening considerably.

"What's wrong Takumi?" she used her hand to gently caress with his cheek.

"What is _he _doing here?" he pointed at Kazuya.

She then gently shifted in his arms to reach for a drawer to pull out a camcorder and show him the video.

"Did Misa-chan do all this?" Takumi said as he saw the kiss-scene.

"Well, not really" she said as she began to play with her thumbs nervously.

"Misa-chan has been a bad girl!"

"No I haven't pervert, it's like payback so you wouldn't punch the crap out of him."

"Misa-chan, you're protecting him instead of me?"

"I'm preventing both of you from fighting, you possessive alien."

"Aww, but Misa-chan..."

They paused their conversation when the door opened, revealing a very surpirsed looking Mai.

"Oh my gosh , Misaki! you look so cute in that outfit, and is that your boyfriend?You two look like u were meant for each other1"

"Umm thanks Mai. Why are you here?"

"Well, I 'm leaving now so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year you two!"

"Bye" Misaki and Takumi said in unison.

Misaki got off Takumi's lap and began to clean up her desk, placing papers into a bag she would carry home and putting other papers back where they belong. Takumi left her office to find the mistletoe that he saw in the video. A perverted smirk crept onto his face as he called Misaki. She came to him.

"Yes, Takumi?" He then pointed up, showing her the mistletoe. She began to blush as he pulled her towards him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepend the kiss. She placed her hands on either sides of his neck, also pulling her closer. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart.

"So, this is what you do after work, huh?" Kazuya said with a fierce look in his eyes.

Misaki then turned to face him and unconsciously gave him a very cute look. "Is something the matter sir?"

A drop of blood trickled down from his nose as he muttered something under his breath and fainted once more.

"And that's why I love you so much, Misa-chan." Takumi said smiling at his body on the floor. "You always know how to _knock 'em dead_!"

"She gently hit him on the arm as she bothe laughed with eachother as they headed out into the winter wonderland of snow to enjoy Christmas together, once again.

**A/N: **Never trust electronic device to tell you when to update your fanfiction! If I hadn't remembered the date this morning, this fanfiction wouldn't have been updated until next year. But now I just spent the entire evening of my Christmas eve writing this up! Anywho, I sadly wont be updating my story until next year since I need some time to think 'whats gonna happen next'. But for now Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers and have a Happy New Year! This chapter was the longest and I spent a good amount of time on it sooo please leave a review as my christmas gift, thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am so sorry about updating so late. I think I owe you all a good reason for the lateness but I will explain at the bottom of this story since I haven't updated from last year so… here ya go!

**Warning: **Complete randomness during this chapter

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

"Where are we going Takumi?" Misaki asked while she immersed herself with the scenery through the car window.

"Somewhere, my dear." He said while paying attention to where he was going.

"Takumi, please tell me where we are going." She said in a cute voice that broke down his composure.

"You know how to get me, don't ya? Well we a going to a restaurant."

"Why?"

"This is our 6th year anniversary since we met at the back of the Maid Latte."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Shouldn't you remember things like this?"

"Well yea but…"

The car came to a stop in the parking lot of an exquisite French restaurant. They both got out of the car and were escorted to the restaurant by a butler. Upon entrance, the floor has shiny marble tiles that reflected the massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling with many tables and chairs scattered around the place.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?"

"Yes, under the name Usui."

The butler left and came back a few minutes after with a book, checking for the reservation and then escorting them to their table.

"This way please."

They followed the butler up to the roof but as they were making their way up the staircase, Misaki and Takumi had already caught the eyes of many males and females. Mainly the males stared at her beauty, a few winked at her and others followed her to get a better view of her. Takumi kept on his best poker face while deep inside he was very pissed. Misaki was his and his alone. He then began to shoot dangerous glares at men who got too close. They finally made it to the rooftop and Misaki noticed how tense he was when they sat down.

"What's wrong?" She gently took his hand and laced it with hers.

"Misaki" he began.

"Yes?" he then gently squeezed her hand.

"You know that you belong to me and if someone every dares to steal you, I will always make you fall for me all over again." She rolled her eyes at his childlike statement but nodded in agreement.

"Well then my dear-" He was cut off when a different butler came to their table, handing out menus and pouring water into drinking glasses. His eyes were particularly lingering on Misaki. Even as he left, Takumi could feel someone staring at them.

The butler returned to collect orders and serve beverages. They soon placed their orders and went star gazing at the balcony. Takumi took Misaki's hand and pulled her near the railing and wrapped his arm around her petite waist as they enjoyed the cool night air, underneath the blanket of darkness decorated with the moon and stars.

"Look at that constellation." He took her hand and traced the pattern of the constellation in the cool air. He then hugged her waist and buried his face in her neck and inhaled while she stared into the sky.

"Aren't those fireworks?" He cracked an eye open to find words written across the sky. He got really pissed when the words read _I love Misaki. _

"Who the hell did this?" Takumi muttered to himself as she stared at the air pollution.

"Wait, Takumi you didn't do this?" He shook his head.

"If I did it then it would have looked nothing like this." He gestured to the weird colour choices as the words flashed brilliantly infront of them. She then smacked her forehead when she realized who they were from. (**A/N: Complete give away)**

"I think they're from Kazuya." A red spot remained on her forehead after she hit herself.

Then the sound of a helicopter could be heard getting closer and closer to the rooftop. The helicopter landed a few yards away from the couple and Kazuya jumped out, making his shinning moment.

"Misaki, me love, I have come for you." He had on a gladiator's tunic over his tuxedo and sound effects playing in the background. Misaki and Takumi just stared at him, mouths agape and their facial expressions read _what the hell! _ After Kazuya was done with his ramblings, he tore off his tunic revealing his cream tuxedo and grabbed Misaki's hand in an attempt to get her into the helicopter with him. Misaki didn't budge due to her own strength combined with Takumi's grip on her waist.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" she asked as she pulled her hand away from him and still having Takumi's strong grip on her waist.

"Isn't it obvious that I am taking you away from this illegitimate child?" Kazuya then spat a disgusting look at Takumi before returning to Misaki with a longing look on his face.

"Well I happen to love this illegitimate child and I would really appreciate if you would leave us to enjoy the rest of our night together."

"Love you too Misa-chan." Takumi whispered in her ear.

"Seriously Misaki!" Kazuya said while resting a hand on her shoulder. "I am way better than this, this excuse of a person."

Seconds later Kazuya was knocked out cold across the marble tiling. Misaki's hand had connected with his face and Takumi was left in shock at the incident that had unfolded infront of him. He turned to see Misaki's demonic aura surrounding her.

"Misa-chan you didn't have to do that for me." He then planted a kiss on her cheek to show his appreciation.

"But he had no right to says those things about you." She then nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. He then stood up with her bridal style.

"Takumi, where are you going?"

"Well for starters, we need to get out of here before he awakes and secondly, I want to make the best of the rest of our night." He gently placed her on solid ground after carrying her down the staircase on the side of the building. Then they drove to Takumi's apartment to enjoy what was left of their night.

**A/N: **Well this is the 2nd to last or 3rd to last chapter of this fanfiction. The reason I could not update for the past month is…well… I was walking though a shoe store and I was writing the rest of this fanfic in a book when my shoes fell apart infront of me and I left the book on one of those stools provided at the store. I came back and I found someone reading from that book, claiming that they read this fanfic online. That person wanted to read the rest so I allowed them to. They returned the book to me when I saw cashing my new shoes and left. When I checked the book later, that person had ripped all of this fanfic and gave me back the book with blank pages. So this whole time I was trying to remember what was supposed to happen after the last chapter. So that's my story and please review. I hope that I can update next week Saturday if my work doesn't kill me before. So please review and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I don't understand all of you, readers. The story I recently wrote got over 500 readers from Tuesday and only now 4 reviews. You people are very strange but anyway, I have the new chapter up and I hope you all will read and review and tell me what you think.

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It had already been 2 months since Misaki and Takumi found each other again. Now almost every night Takumi either takes her out for dinner or invites her to his apartment. She now has some spare clothes over there since she has been there so much, she ends up sleeping over. Now she is in her quiet office working, the only noises being the ruffling of paper, the clock ticking and her pen moving over paper. Then all of a sudden Mai bursts through her door holding something resembling a jewellery box in her hand.

"Misaki!" she panted and held out her hand that contained the box. "Your wedding ring… I forgot to give you…a few weeks ago."

Misaki's eyes widened after she realized that over a month, she hasn't been wearing the wedding ring.

"Well, thank you for keeping it safe for me." She then received the box and sent Mai back to her cubicle. She then slipped the ring back on her fourth finger of her left hand and continued to work. That is, until her phone rang.

"Hello, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking." She said while multitasking with the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"How is my one and only Misa-chan doing." She could imagine him with a perverted smirk written across her face.

"What do you want Takumi?"

"Fine, busy as always. Come have lunch with me."

"Umm…when?"

"I'll pick you up at 12 at your office?"

"Okay."

"Bye Misaki. Stay sexy for me."

The phone line went dead and Misaki's face was as red as a tomato. She glanced at the time to see 11:30am. A sigh escaped her lips as her face went back its normal pale colour. She went back to work immediately. After a while, her door opened and closed stealthily as someone entered her office.

"Takumi, if you're trying to sneak up on me, then you're not doing a good job." Misaki the stopped working and stared at the tall bamboo plant in her office to see Takumi come from behind there. He walked up to Misaki and laid a kiss on her cheek. Something glittering on Misaki's left hand, caught his eye. To his horror, it was an engagement ring. He then held her left hand gently and whispered in her ear.

"Misaki, what is this?"

"Oh…umm" She stared blankly at the ring as Takumi's bangs hanged in his face. He slowly released her hand and attempted to leave her office.

"Takumi, wait!" She quickly got out of her chair and grabbed his hand.

"What do you want Misaki-chan?" There was a hint of sadness and jealously in his voice. His face showed a mixture of anger and dejection.

"Please, don't use that honorific and allow me to explain." He turned from her, facing the door.

"What is there to explain? Obviously there is someone else!" His voice contained venom and grasped the door handle. He twisted it twice, unable to open it. He then turned around to see Misaki with a remote control in her hand.

"Now please sit down and let me explain." She pointed towards one of the two chairs situated infront of her desk. He sat down staring at her with no expression in his eyes. He had so many questions to ask her. The most important, why? His brain was a mess at the moment, so many questions with no answers. He was on the verge of breaking down, he felt like his life was no longer worth anything since she was now taken.

"Who's it from?" he blurted out, unable to control his own mouth.

"Who, oh… from me. Pretty huh? I got it on discount at this really nice jewellery store."

"Wait, what?" Takumi's jaw dropped at her statement that she was still his. He then smiled.

"Let me explain." He then went to her seat, lifted her up and rested her back down on his lap her he took her space. She cuddled into his chest as she began her long tale.

"It all started when you left me during college."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Ayuzazwa-san?" Takano-sensei, Misaki's business professor, called Misaki before she left for her next class._

"_Yes Takano-sensei?"_

"_Do you remember the upcoming experience break you are getting to work at a nearby business center?"_

"_Yes sensei, but I didn't get an assigned company to work at."_

"_You and Taniyama-san (Mai) will be assigned to the international printing company operated by Mr. K Suoh. I think the name is Time's Magazine."The teacher then gave Misaki two form._

"_Please give one to Taniyama-san and fill out the other. Return them to me before this Friday."_

"_Yes sensei." Misaki quickly bowed. "Enjoy your day Sensei."_

"_You too Ayuzawa-san." Misaki then headed off to her next class to give the sick Mai her paper._

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip- Friday<em>

_Misaki and Mai came up to Takano-sensei and handed in their forms. She took them with a warm smile and gave the directions to the company._

"_Enjoy your weekend and please remember you start earning experience on Monday. Don't be late!"_

"_Thank you Sensei!" they both shouted in unison. Then they quickly went back to their dorms, since that was the last class of the day._

* * *

><p><em>Time skip- Monday<em>

"_Misaki, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Mai quickly picked up her purse as she waited for Misaki at the door._

"_I'm coming." Misaki approached wearing a black blazer with a white undershirt, a black pencil skirt and a pair of black shiny flats._

"_Let's go!"They both headed out for the subway, took the train and arrived at the company at 8:00, fifteen minutes before their interview. _

"_Umm, excuse me ma'am but we are the students from Tokyo University who came here for experience."_

"_Aaah, right." The secretary then flipped through a few files and began to type something in the computer before responding. "Please enter that room and wait for Mr. Suoh." They were directed into a room with 3 chairs and a desk, the words 'Kazuya Suoh' burnt into the front of the desk. The room had a glass wall, giving a beautiful view of the city below._

* * *

><p>"Basically, this is where you were right?" Takumi said while looking for Kazuya's name burnt in the wood.<p>

"Yes, but they removed that desk." She moved around a few pieces of paper, revealing her own name burnt into the wood at the front of the mahogany table.

* * *

><p><em>Misaki sat down, patiently waiting on the boss, while Mai began to explore. She noticed what Mai was doing and quickly stepped into action<em>

"_Mai, what are you doing?" She tried to restrain Mai and bring her back to her seat, but she was fidgeting too much._

"_Misaki, relax and go take a chill pill. Sheesh, I'm not going to get caught or anything."_

"_Mai" Misaki said sternly, her demonic aura suddenly appearing._

"_Umm… I'll go back to my seat now." Mai then quickly scuttled off to the seats provided and began to play with her thumbs nervously._

"_That's better." Misaki muttered before turning around and spotting a very surprised looking Kazuya at the doorway. He then chuckled to himself and began to approach them._

"_We are so sorry for invading your privacy, Sir." Misaki said while bowing._

"_No need to apologize my dear, it wasn't your fault. So now, my name is Kazuya Suoh, but it's Mr. Suoh to you." He glared sharply at Mai before continuing. "Anyway, both of you will be working here for 2 week and I will be closely observing and grading you both."He then handed out their schedules for the next 2 weeks._

"_Ayuzawa-san, can I speak to you for a moment in private?"_

"_Umm, yes ." Mai then went outside and began to eavesdrop on the both of them._

"_Ayuzawa, you need to be careful about the men in this office. If anything happens between you and any of them, please report it to me and allow me to handle it."_

"_Okay, sir" Misaki then exited the office to be tackled by an ecstatic Mai._

"_Wow, you're the apple of 's eye, Misaki!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He's head-over-heels in love with you Misaki! Are you that dense?" Misaki blushed lightly at her comment._

"_Well I'm sorry but…my heart belongs to someone else."_

"_Aww, who is this special person?"_

"_Umm…" Misaki didn't really know how to describe her perverted space alien so she flipped out her phone and showed Mai the picture of herself and Takumi on her 17__th__ birthday._

* * *

><p>"I didn't know Misa-chan kept that picture." Takumi said playfully as he took and her phone and looked at the picture of them.<p>

"Hey, give it back you pervert and let me finish." She quickly grabbed the phone and placed it out of his reach.

"Continue then." He said as he placed his arms around her petite waist. No amount of struggling could get her out of that position so she leaned back again into his chest and continued.

* * *

><p><em>Mai stared at the photo before squealing and blushing.<em>

"_Misaki, that picture is so kawaii and your boy friend is so hot! If you're not careful, I might just steal him."_

"_Oh I don't think you can." Misaki laughed to herself as she unlocked the door and entered their dorm. Mai gave her a weird face and Misaki smiled at her before going off to bathe._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally done. I can safely tell you there are 2 more chapters remaining in this story. Maybe 3 if I feel like writing an epilogue, I might consider it though. But for now, I am sorry about this crappy cliff hanger and I will update next week Saturday, or Sunday, depending on how much homework am getting. Basically, I am gearing up for what you call SATs, which in the Caribbean it's called CSEC (harder than SAT) and the workload is kinda tough if you can't handle time but I'll see you next week, all being well. Please Review! Thank you

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello, my wonderful readers. I apologize (yet again) for the late updates. Last week was government elections and there was no possible way I could have updated due to my location at the moment. Anywho, continuing with the story.

**Warning: **Spoiler from the manga chapter 39

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

1 week later

_Misaki slammed the door in fury and stomped off to her room in their dorm. Mai went to the kitchen to make something to cool down Misaki's temper. Truthfully, if she was in Misaki's position, she would have acted similarly to Misaki, or maybe worse. Thankfully, due to maturity, Misaki's temper cooled off quickly and she came out of her room to find a homemade fudge-covered lollipop waiting for her. It was still warm and had sprinkles on the top._

"_I'd hope you'd like it." Misaki turned around to see Mai eating another lollipop similar to the one in her hand. Misaki then smiled sweetly at Mai for understanding._

"_Thanks Mai."_

"_You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it now? It'll make you feel better." _

"_Yea, I guess."_

"_Come, sit down." Mai patted the seat next to her on the couch. "So what happened today?"_

"_But you already know, Mai!"_

"_I know, but it'll make you feel better saying what you think or know happened."_

"_Fine." Misaki took a deep breath before starting. "Well, this is like the 4__th__ time this week someone has tried hitting on me."_

"_How about you tell Kazuya, he said he'd help you if something like this happened."_

"_Yea, I forgot about that. I'll tell him tomorrow. Thanks for listening Mai." Misaki attempted to get up but was pulled back abruptly._

"_Where are you going now? We have to make dinner, remember?"_

"_But we have no food, remember?"_

"_Take-out?"_

"_Sushi?"_

"_I'll call."_

"_I'll pay."_

"_Okay" they both said in unison and went about their tasks they selected._

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

"_Umm, excuse me madam?" Misaki said to the secretary._

"_Yes dear, can I help you?" The lady flipped her bright blue eyes up to Misaki, giving Misaki her attention._

"_Umm…can I speak to Mr. Suoh please?"_

"_Hold on darling." The secretary called on the phone. During the wait, someone slapped Misaki's ass and whispered in ear._

"_See you around gorgeous." He then playfully squeezed her ass one more time before retreating to his cubicle._

"_Miss, you can now enter." Misaki thanked the secretary before making her way into his office, confidence shinning in every step, but all of it just disappeared after entering and he began to speak._

"_I have been waiting patiently for you, Ayuzawa."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I have been watching you Ayuzawa, your every step and the slightest movement you make and every reaction. In short, I know your problem."_

'_Pervert much' she thought to herself._

_He then began rummaging around his desk until he pulled out a velvet jewellery box from one of the drawers._

"_Here, wear this and it should solve your problems, preferably on your ring finger of your left hand." He watched her catch the box as he threw it to her._

"_Umm… thank you sir."_

"_Anytime Ayuzawa."_

_She then walked out of his office with the box in on hand and an annoyed look on her face. She returned to her temporary cubicle and inspected the box. It held a diamond engagement ring which she slipped on quickly before continuing her work._

A few days later

"_Misaki, I forgot to ask but what did Mr. Suoh give you? Whatever it is, it seems to be working."_

"_Yea, it is, he gave me an engagement ring to wear for now." Misaki then showed the wedding ring to Mai who's eyes began to glitter._

"_So you're engaged now?"_

"_No! It's a fake!"_

"_Ouch Misa, my poor ear."_

"_Sorry, but I should return the ring soon since we are leaving soon."_

"_Already arranged, just wait for that person who should be coming out about now." _

_Then the male worker from a few days ago came back to see Misaki and held her hand._

"_So, who's the lucky guy?" he said in the most seductive voice that had no effect on Misaki. She then wracked her brain for an comeback to remove him from her sight. Thankfully Mai stepped in._

"_It's her boyfriend from high school." He rolled his eyes at Mai and turned his attention back to Misaki._

"_Anyway, Mr. Suoh can to speak to you now."_

"_Thank you." Misaki tried to leave but the male pulled her back and whispered into her ear._

"_Don't get that pretty face of yours hurt sweetheart, and that ring has no effect on me."He then placed a wet kiss on Misaki's cheek, which made her flinch before walking off. _

_Mai then rummaged through her bag and handed Misaki an antibacterial wipe._

"_Here use this to wipe your cheek." Misaki then thoroughly wiped her cheek, making sure no trace of him was left on her cheek._

"_Thank you Mai, I'll be off now"_

"_Good luck." Mai gave her thumbs up before Misaki disappeared behind the door bearing Mr. Suoh's name._

* * *

><p><em>Misaki opened the door quietly and closed it, turning around to see Kazuya staring blankly through the glass wall that separates him and the outside world. He noticed the presence of someone else, but he couldn't identify who it was specifically.<em>

"_Yes, can I help you?" he said in a harsh, rough voice he uses with people he doesn't like._

"_Umm, Sir… it's me." Misaki's sweet, subtle voice rang through his ears as he swiftly spun around in his wheel chair to face her._

"_I am so sorry Ayuzawa, is there something you needed to discuss with me?"_

"_Sir, as you are aware of, I will be leaving for college again soon. I came to return the ring you lent to me." She began to slip the ring off her delicate fingers when Kazuya spoke up._

"_Keep it, Ayuzawa."_

"_Huh?" she blinked at his statement in confusion._

"_Keep it as a umm souvenir for working here."_

"_Umm… thank you sir." She then slipped the ring into her pocket before retreating to the door._

"_You're welcome, Ayuzawa," He gave her a sweet smile and he was returned one before her figure disappeared through his door. His heart, for some strange reason, was beating quickly. He felt love growing and overflowing through his body for this girl. This girl he spent only 2 weeks with. This girl he would probably never see again._

* * *

><p>"And that's how you got the ring?" Takumi asked, his face buried in her hair that was tumbling down her neck.<p>

"Nope, that old ring seriously scared me, so I sold it and bought a new one and came back to work here with Mai after college." She then glanced at the clock that hung over the doorway, indicating that her lunch break was over.

"Takumi, don't you have work to go to?"

"Nah, I'm done for the day. I just need a new secretary and then I can be free anytime I want!" Their tummies then grumbled in unison and Misaki giggled.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked as she patted his tummy through his shirt.

"You." Her cheeks tinted to a pink hue and she playfully slapped him on the arm. He laughed at her and gripped her tighter.

"Why don't we order take-out Chinese food?"

"Sure." She then dialed the number of the nearest Chinese delivery restaurant and placed an order.

After she ordered, she decided to relax in Takumi's lap, her head against his chest and him stroking her long black hair, releasing it from the elastic bands and then braiding it. She just appreciated the attention and rested in his arms while he played in her hair. When her eyes were shut, slow breathing indicating she was sleeping, he slipped his hand into his pants pocket, feeling around.

Yup, the box was still there. Now how on earth was he supposed to propose to her? If he did it the wrong way, she might not accept. So he began to brainstorm, staying away from all the classy and modern types of proposing. He needed something unpredictable, like his Misa. The low buzzing of the company's phone brought him out of his thoughts. The sushi they ordered had arrived and they began to eat. Takumi was thinking hard while mechanically eating. Sometimes he would miss his mouth and Misaki would giggle at him. In the end, never eat while thinking.

"Takumi, are you okay?" Takumi then woke up from his thoughts to find Misaki feeding him.

"Huh?" he said cluelessly. She giggled at him once more and continued to feed him until the food was gone.

"I feel so special; my little maid is taking care of me." He said happily. She rolled her eyes at him, cleared the food and left him in her office while she threw away the food. The telephone began to ring again.

"Hello, Ayuzawa Misaki's office at Time's Magazine, Tokyo Branch; how may I help you?"

"Could you please tell Mrs. Ayuzawa that Mr. Kazuya Suoh will be arriving there shortly?"

"Yes, anything else?"

"No thank you Sir." The line went dead and Takumi knew if he didn't act soon, he might lose his only opportunity. He slipped his hand into his pocket once more, this time bringing out the jewellery box. He opened the box to find the delicate jade diamond ring sleeping among the cushioning inside the box. The ring had a sophisticated yet simple design, he removed the ring and held it in his hand and awaited for his Misaki to make his shining moment.

**A/N: **Sadly 2 more chapters left until the end of this fanfic. I am anticipating on writing a new Maid-sama fanfic and a Hunger Games fanfic. You should all read the new manga chapter 69 for Maid-sama. Very shocking. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, again. I hope you all have a wonderful Palm Sunday and April Fool's Day. Please leave reviews so I will know what you think of this chapter. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** I am gonna cry now! It's the last chapter of this fanfiction and I feel so sad. But, for the first time, I am actually on schedule with the time this chapter is to be written. For people who read the top and bottom… or just either one, I'll have to repeat this message. The epilogue that most readers have been asking for will have to be in 2 parts due to its length. Kinda stupid but I, sadly, have a limit to how much words I write in a chapter. Anywho, the epilogue is almost done and the first chapter should be released next week, somewhere there. Anyway one with the story

Wedding Ring Trouble

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Takumi, did someone call?" She swore she heard a noise outside her office when she was returning from throwing away their garbage.

"Yes, your excuse-for-a-boss is coming soon." He made a disgusting look while speaking, only to her a small 'O' utter from Misaki's lips after he made his statement. Her head tilted towards the floor, a sad look etched across her face. She tried to cover it up once she noticed what she was doing, but it didn't go unnoticed by her perverted space alien.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Takumi then patted his lap, indicating that he wanted her to sit there. She complied and slowly made her way to his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. He allowed her time to think and place her thoughts. Misaki isn't the type of person who would tell everyone her troubles, but once it came to him, they shared everything together.

She really did not want to see Kazuya today. He warned her already that her job would be at risk due to her relationship with Takumi. She seriously didn't want to lose Takumi again, nor her job. Maybe Takumi would know what would be best. Little did she know that Takumi already had a plan, the plan had something to do with her original ring on her finger being replaced with his 'special' one without her knowing.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?" He then gave her a look of hurt due to her ignoring him. She buried her face in his chest, a sparkling drop of her tear trailing down her cheek, leaving a path in its wake. He removed the tear with his finger and began stroking her hair until her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her hazel irises tainted with the sinful tears.

"My career is in jeopardy since my boss doesn't like you." He then smiled gently at her, his eyes conveying a sense of security as he thought of a way out of her predicament.

"How about you come and work for me?" Her head quickly tilted towards his face, her eyes glaring into his own.

"What's the catch?"

"What catch?" he said in a joking matter. Her glare intensified at his statement.

"Well, ever since you came back, you are always expecting something of equal amount in return for your services. Seeing this is a type of service, there is a catch." His eyes widened at her observance but then softened back to their loving state towards her. He then held her hand and took a deep breath.

"Misaki, before we even knew each other, I knew there was something special about you from the start. Those years we spent together were the best years of my life. But when I left you, my world was slowly wilting and becoming cold because I couldn't get to see your blushing face of hear your beautiful laughter." Misaki raised her hand to slap him but he caught he fist and laced her fingers with his before continuing.

"Now when I came back, I found this on your finger." He then held out her old wedding ring. Her eyes widened and glanced onto her finger to see an emerald ring staring back at her. She released a gasp at realization and Takumi then held her hand.

"Yes Ayuzawa Misaki, will you do me the favour of being my wife , being stuck with me for the rest of your life and every night pleasuring you with-" Misaki quickly used her hand to cover his mouth. Her face was blushing beet-red at his comments before smiling and giving him a positive answer. His eyes then glittered and she removed her hand. His then gave her a perverted smirk.

"You know Misa-chan, now that you are my new secretary, I get to keep an eye on you and if you anything wrong, I might have to punish you when we get home to our apartment."

"Umm… our apartment?" Takumi then smiled at her.

"Of course, your clothes and other personal items are being transferred to my apartment as we speak."

"WHAT?" Takumi had to cover his ears to prevent loss of hearing. He knew he was a very lucky man and he was planning on having a whole lot of fun with her in their married life. He then slipped her a copy of their apartment key.

"This is where you should be tonight." He gave her a perverted smile and she let out a sigh.

The door then was yanked open by a very surprised looking Kazuya.

"Misaki-san, what did I tell you about him?" He then pointed his index finger towards Takumi with disgust. Kazuya spoke with a rough tone towards Misaki that he had to speak up and defend her.

"You can't speak to my fiancée like that!" Kazuya choked on his words, stuttered and then grew angry. He then pointed to Misaki.

"You. Are. Fired." Misaki gasped at his words before remembering something. She is now working for Takumi and she had quit this job a few minutes before he announced it. She then slipped her hand into Takumi's.

" But if you want to save your job, you need to dump that stupid fiancé of yours and marry me." She then smiled sweetly at Kazuya .

"Mr. Suoh, it has been a wonderful experience working with you but I have better calling to reach out to." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before helping Takumi pack up her stuff."

"Hurry Misa, I want you to be working for me as soon as possible, my darling secretary." Kazuya watched them exit the room, leaving him to find a new manager for that branch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So yea that's the end. Repeating that the epilogue will have 2 parts and please review, telling me on what you think about this chapter and if you want something specific to happen in the epilogue. Ja ne!


	13. Epilogue Part 1

**A/N: **I am back you guys. If you thought I was dead, or somewhere along those lines… well, I'm not. Sorry for the long hiatus but due to exams and crap, I was unable to update and now that I can finally update, I will be finishing the epilogue in the next chapter and starting a new multi-chapter story for Maid-sama as well as The Hunger Games and Soul Eater. They would all be rated T since I don't write M/MA. Anywho, I missed Maid-sama and other fanfictions and I will end my boring rambling as usual.

Wedding Ring Trouble

Epilogue – Part 1

Takumi's morning routine now consisted of waking up in the morning, sometimes Misaki wasn't beside him, but instead an aroma would be in the air leaving him drooling, but other times, his beautiful wife would snuggled up beside him on their large king bed. If she wasn't there beside him, he would sneak out of their bedroom, across the hallway and towards the kitchen to see his wife preparing breakfast for him. Snaking his arms around her waist, he would watch her cook their breakfast with his head rested upon her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. In the end, they would share a morning kiss, and enjoy breakfast and go to work together at Walker Corp. a few blocks away.

Misaki is one hell of a secretary! Like how most secretaries would have an affair with their boss, Misaki was no different, except that her boss was her very own loving husband. Takumi was extremely happy during the day, watching his wife through the glass window of his office, answering telephones and doing her job. Misaki would then eat lunch with Takumi, whether it would be take-out of homemade lunch, and then somehow ending up being a make-out session. Life was good for both of them, each day filled with excitement and a new found happiness, except today was a little different.

Takumi was woken up by a jolt in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw Misaki run into the bathroom followed by gruesome noises. He then entered the bathroom to find Misai crouched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. He quickly got some water from the kitchen and returned to the bathroom to see Misaki on the floor, breathing hard and sweating like crazy. He brought her into his lap, feeding her the water until the glass was drained and stroking her hair to calm her.

"Misa, are you okay?" His face was etched with concern as he looked at her pale face.

"I'm okay now" she replied softly, gripping his shirt with what little strength she has left. He then picked her up bridal style and brought her to their bed, tucking her in. He then left her to rest while he made breakfast.

"Eat something, you might feel better." When she finished her breakfast, she attempted to get dressed when she was stopped by an overprotective Takumi.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?" She gave him an inquisitive look.

"To work." She then continued dressing but was stopped by the famous puppy-face done by the one and only Takumi.

"Misa, you're sick, please stay home." He pleaded with his eyes until she gave up in defeat. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at his gesture before he retreated to the door.

"Enjoy your day Misa, and if I see you at work or anywhere else other than here, I will punish you tonight." He then gave her a smirk before closing the door. She then rolled her eyes and released a sigh. What was she going to do for the rest of the day?

Time Skip… since I don't know what to put here…

"Misaki, this has been going on for two weeks, I am taking you to the doctor." Takumi said ask he stroked Misaki's hair after she was finished her business with the toilet. She then gripped his shirt tighter.

"But I don't wanna go." She whined, her soft voice being absorbed by his shirt she snuggled into as he held her loosely to his chest.

"I am sorry Misa, but I want to make sure that you're alright." He then held onto her a little tighter.

"But Takumi I aaaaaah!" Takumi then scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the bedroom so they could change. He then picked her up once more to bring her to their car when she began to squirm. He stopped suddenly, whispered something into her ear that made her blush bright red, then continued walking. He then placed her in the passenger seat of the car and then sat in his own seat and pecked her on the cheek.

"And Misa-chan, if you try to run away from me, I'm going to have to punish you, the hard way." She then shivered at his words as he drove the best clinic in Tokyo.

When they arrived, Misaki did some tests and was now waiting patiently on the doctor's bed, Takumi sitting on a chair next to the bed, their hands enlaced. The doctor then came with a white coat on and a name tag that read '_Dr. Kyoya Ootori'._ He then looked at Misaki for a brief second before flipping through a clip board.

"Good morning to you both. I am Doctor Ootori. I hope that you entrust your wife's health to me, Usui-sama." The doctor gave his a smile.

"Of course, only the best of the best." Takumi returned the smile and the doctor began to look at Misaki's test results.

"You have been complaining of throwing up for the past few days, correct Usui-san?"

"Actually, for two weeks now, but yes."

"Well, it isn't anything serious." The doctor then adjusted his glasses before continuing. "According to your test results, congratulations on your pregnancy! Shall we take a look now?"

Doctor Ootori then brought over a machine, and spread a cold gel over Misaki's exposed abdomen, then ran the stick over abdomen, searching for the newly developed foetus.

"Here we are!" Doctor Ootori then turned the monitor to Misaki and Takumi's direction. Although the images were in black-and-white, they could still make out a small living creature growing within Misaki.

"If I were to assume, I would say you are about 1 month along and the baby does look healthy."

Doctor Ootori then began to brief the parents-to-be about the health of Misaki, mood swings and other important stuff to do with the gestation period. Then they made an appointment for Misaki to come back to the clinic next month. For the drive back to their apartment, Takumi couldn't keep that grin off his face. How could he? He will soon be having his first child that is half him, half Ayuzawa. He then took a glance at his wife who was staring right back at him.

"Yes Misaki?" He said, concentrating on the road.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Because Misa-chan is having a baby for me!"

When they arrived at the parking garage, Takumi once more picked her up bridal style and carried her to their apartment. Then he settled her down onto the couch and rubbed her tummy. Her tummy grumbled in response and they both laughed.

"So what is baby and Misa-chan hungry for?" He smiled at her and continued to rub her tummy.

"How about a bento?" Takumi stared at her for a second before smiling and going to the kitchen while Misaki picked up a classic novel and began reading. Under normal circumstances, Misaki wouldn't ask for a bento unless they were having a group of people at their apartment. So the baby must be hungry as well!

Soon the bento was ready and they both sat down to enjoy it. Misaki took one bite and began to suspiciously sprinkle hot sauce all over her food. Takumi's eyes widened at her unusual behavior; she was never a fan of spicy foods.

"Misaki, are you sure you can handle spicy foods?"

"Yeah, it's maybe because of the baby why I feel like this." The continued eating but Takumi surreptitiously stole something out of Misaki's plate. He then began to gag and drain his cup of water. She then raised an eyebrow at his suspicious actions.

"Did you take something from my plate?" He then calmed his coughing and nodded, his face tinted red because of the pepper. Like the loving wife she is, she got up and filled his cup with water. They then enjoyed their meal and prepared for the baby challenges to come.

To Be Continued

**A/N: **Since everyone or most people guessed where I got the last name Suoh for Kazuya Suoh, which is from Ouran High School Host Club, Tamaki Suoh. I am well aware that Tamaki and Takumi are 2 different names. I had to put in Kyoya Ootori in this part of the fanfiction. Haruhi Fujioka was supposed to make an appearance in this chapter but I decided to let her be a lawyer, not a doctor so she will not appear in this fanfiction at all. This is not a crossover fanfiction since only once a character from another anime appeared. I will hopefully be updating this fanfiction soon but there will be a time lapse in part 2. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	14. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N: **It is wonderful to see you all today! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the appearance of Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club. This chapter is probably going to beat all of the chapters in length since this is the last one. I hope you all will enjoy it although half of my readers don't read my notes I made. But anyway, please enjoy:

Wedding Ring Trouble

Epilogue Part 2

**Normal POV**

2 more months! He couldn't believe it. 2 more months until he could meet the little devil/angel that caused Misaki so much physical pain but happiness mentally that he/she was alive and healthy. They didn't check the gender of the baby, wanting it to be a surprise. Since Misaki was in her third trimester, sleep was a must during the day, so he spent most of his time at home caring for Misaki and doing his work. Though he had to admit, he was pretty excited too. Who wouldn't be excited that they're going to be a dad? Every day since Misaki tummy began to swell, he had been rubbing it with the utmost care. It was first the size of his palm, then it grew bigger and sometimes when he rubbed it, he felt movement within. It elated him and he felt a warm feeling inside, similar to when Misaki smiles at him.

He wasn't the only one who welcomed the new family member. Misaki did. Having to deal with all the weird craving that made Takumi worried, the crazy and unpredictable mood swings and the awful back aches ever since she was in her 6th month. But sometimes it was nice to know that he/she was alive inside her with kicks to her tummy. It was also wonderful to have someone to talk to when you're alone even though the baby doesn't understand nor would talk back. But every day, she always saw Takumi smiling, being even happier than he used to be when it was just the both of them. He took the best care of her when he began staying home and even put up with her cravings and mood swings.

She remembers the first time the baby kicked, sadly Takumi wasn't around to witness it, he was at a meeting in Hokkaido while she was at work and someone dropped something on the floor that surprised the baby. She also remembered how they playfully fought over how the baby's room should be decorated. Of course, Misaki won due to the unpredictable mood swing and the fact that Takumi doesn't like to see her cry. But Takumi still got to decorate it, with Misaki's ideas, and it turned out to be very cute!

But now, here they are, cuddled closely together on the bed to preserve heat due to the cold weather. Misaki is fast asleep beside Takumi while he is on his laptop looking over some company contracts while rubbing Misaki's tummy with love. He then cautiously got up, and out of the bed to get some water. He should have known that Misaki became extra sensitive when his body warmth was missing because she woke up immediately.

"Takumi, Where are you going?" she asked, her voice drowned in sleep.

"I am getting some water. Would you like something?" She then heard a small grumble from her swollen tummy, and giggled. She then pointed to her stomach.

"Baby wants something too." He then smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"What would baby like then?" She then giggled when Takumi rubbed her tummy.

"Baby wants some moe-moe omelet." Takumi then nodded and went to make the omelet. He came back in 5 minutes to find Misaki fast asleep once more. He then smiled at her and placed the plate on the night stand along with his cup of water. Then he returned to his side of the bed and turned off his laptop and then cuddled up.

_A week later…_

Misaki has gotten even grumpier during the mornings. She also has been feeling, well in her terms, 'fat'. This got Takumi even more worried about Misaki's health. Sometimes she refuses to eat some food, even if it's her favorite! Is this even part of the side-effects that come with pregnancy? From what some of the books said, Misaki might be giving birth sooner than expected. Feeling huge, worse mood swings, pickiness, are all symptoms that he might meet someone who is half Misaki and himself a little earlier than expected. Now he stayed home and watched and served Misaki every minute of the day, making sure she was comfortable and happy, and always had an ambulance on speed-dial incase he wouldn't make it to the hospital in time.

"Takumi", Misaki called. His ears sensed she was in the baby's room. Strange. He thought she was in their bedroom sleeping as usual. This was queer since at the time, she would be most likely sleeping. He then placed his laptop on the glass coffee table before heading to face his wife probably complaining about something trivial again.

"Yes Misa-chan?" To his surprise, she had a bright smile on her face before pointing towards the life-size stickers of Disney characters scattered across the walls of the room. He then approached her and rested a hand on her swollen abdomen and she gushed about how cute the room looked.

"Do you think the baby would like it?" She asked in pure innocence. He then smiled lovingly at her before replying favorable to her. He then went in one of the drawers available and pulled out a crib mobile made of stars and moons. Misaki laughed as one of the stars hit Takumi in his face. She then placed it on top of the fancy crib Takumi begged her to get for their baby.

Takumi then took a seat on his old couch that had been moved in the room when they got the new, leather one. He then pat the seat beside him, indicating for he to sit beside him but being the alien he is, before she sat down, he pulled her by her sides onto his lap then winced slightly at her weight.

"Misa-chan is so heavy now." He had one hand under her thigh and one at her back so he couldn't block the punch aimed at his chest. It did hurt a little for the first time since pregnant women gain super strength or something. Misaki then winced and gasped a little, holding her lower abdomen.

"Misaki.." Takumi then felt something warm on his hand that rested below her thigh. Misaki then softly called out Takumi's name. He pulled his hand from under her; nothing. But when he lifted her up to bring to the elevator, her dress was partially bloody. He quickly hurried into the elevator, Misaki pressing the button for the garage floor for them. Thankfully no one rode the elevator with them so there were no stops. Misaki kept on squirming in the passenger seat as Takumi tried his best to drive as quickly to the hospital as possible without breaking the speed limit.

Takumi arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes but now Misaki pain was worse. He quickly got her into the ER before she was transferred to the maternity ward. The passenger seat and Takumi's pants had some blood on it but he didn't mind; fabrics can be cleaned anytime but the birth of his first child can't wait.

He then had to wait in the waiting room, contacting Suzuna and Minako in the meanwhile Dr. Ootori came to him. He then hung up the phone, directing his attention to the doctor.

"Good Night Usui-sama, how are you?"

"Good Night Dr. Ootori, how is Misaki?" gave him a strange look since Takumi avoided his question and went straight for the information.

"Well, about that, Misaki is not quite ready to give birth yet. She will be ready in half-an-hour or so. You can visit her now and we will also make sure she will be comfortable during the wait."

then lead Takumi to room 403 where Misaki was holding a new born baby. Her abdomen was flat as a board once more and a beautiful smile was spread across her face. Both of the men at the door were awe-struck. Misaki then looked at Takumi with the most beautiful smile across her face and indicated for him to come and see his child. Ignoring Dr. Ootori's mistake, he quickly made his way to her bedside to see a very healthy baby boy with black hair on his tiny head. Takumi then released a smile and then gently stroked the baby's face with the back of his index finger, waking the baby from his slumber.

It wasn't surprising that the baby got Takumi's eyes. The baby's eyes were staring at his parents for the first time before letting out a giggle.

"That is quite a healthy baby boy you have there!" A femine voice said. Both Misaki and Takumi looked up to see a young doctor holding a clipboard with the name tag '_Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori' _on her white coat.

"I'll allow you to some time together to name and spend some time with your son. I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor then pulled outside to speak with him

**Outside**

"She wasn't due for birth until about half-an-hour." then shook her head and took his clipboard from him. She then flipped to the patient's name showing '_Sano Mizuki'. _Dr. Ootori was taken aback by the mistake as was about to run to the unattended patient's room but held him back.

"No need to worry Kyoya, I've sent someone over there already." let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at his young wife.

"You are amazing, the way you operate in this hospital. I'll need to give you a present for your fast thinking." then smiled at him and whispered in his ear that his present would have to wait until they get home. They both then left together to get birth registration documents for the Usui family.

**Inside**

Takumi couldn't be more delighted than being able to hold his first child for the first time. Even better, the baby was giggling at him. After a while of playing with Takumi's nose, the baby began to cry. Knowing nothing about how to stop the baby's sadness, he handed over the baby to Misaki and she lulled the little one to sleep and placed him back in his cradle beside her bed. She then turned to face her husband with a smile in which he returned to her.

"What are we going to name him?"Misaki said as she got into her hospital bed. Takumi then took a seat beside the bed and held her hand.

"Usui Izumi." Misaki then smiled at the name.

"It suits him, doesn't it?" She asked looking at their newborn. Takumi then swiftly caught her lips in a kiss, catching her off guard but she still accepted it. When they parted, her cheeks had been tainted with a light pink hue.

"Even though we are married, you still do that?" He smiled at her cheek redden. He then gently caressed her cheek with his thumb before saying an almost silent 'thank you'. She heard it though.

"For what?" She asked, resting her hand on top of his hand that rested on her face, tilting her head into it and smiling at him.

"Firstly for being my wife and now being the mother of my child. I couldn't possibly be anymore happier in my life without you." She smiled at his confession.

"I'm glad you came back looking for me." It was his turn to smile and he leaned in to kiss Misaki when Izumi began to cry. Takumi then rubbed his tummy gently with his index finger, which made the little one giggle a little, then he started to cry again.

"I suppose your little one his hungry." Dr. Fujioka said from the door with Dr. Ootori.

"Usui-sama, could you come this way please?" said as he lead the way outside Misaki's room and towards the waiting room where assisted Takumi in completing some birth registration forms.

Back in Misaki's room, Dr. Fujioka assisted Misaki in breast-feeding the baby and also giving her tips on some of the reaction the baby might make as well as good parenting tips. Dr. Fuijoka also ran some tests on the baby resulting in Izumi staying in the hospital for about a week incase of anything that could harm the baby since he was born 1 month early. Misaki also had to stay for the week so some tests could be run on her to make sure she would be okay.

After left Misaki, Takumi entered the room. He saw that Izumi was once again put to sleep and Misaki was gently combing through the little hair he had with her fingers in a passionate way.

"I know you're there Takumi" Misaki said without looking, sensing Takumi's presence from before.

"Okay you got me… so when are you able to go home with me?" He asked anxiously, hoping it would be very soon.

"In about a week, Izumi and I have to take some tests to make sure we're alright." She then turned around to embrace Takumi with a hug. The sun was already gone, the sky was pitch black; the only lights being from the moon and the lamps situated on the sides of roads. Takumi knew he had to go since now he was over the 'visiting' time period so he quickly kissed Misaki and promise to visit them every day until they could come home.

_1 week later…_

"WELCOME HOME MISAKI!" Misaki had only just opened the door with one hand, the other holding a baby's car seat, and saw the maid latte, her mother, sister and some high school friends greeting her. Misaki smiled at everyone who came and she greeted them all with hugs and handshakes. Takumi came in after, holding a giggling Izumi. Everyone made 'aww' coos at the baby because of his cuteness, playing with Takumi's nose once again.

"Well hello there Izumi" Minako said as soon as Takumi allowed her to hold him. Izumi took one look at Minako and began to cry so she quickly handed him over to Misaki whom quickly calmed him down using a pacifier and a rattle and allowed him to play on their bed.

Minako and Suzuna soon joined Misaki with Izumi in the master bedroom while everyone else chatted and enjoyed themselves outside with Takumi. Then Aoi appeared with baby clothes in hand and demanded to talk to Misaki.

"Misaki-san, I got your child something to wear."He then handed Misaki some frilly, pink clothes that made Misaki chuckle a little. Aoi raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, opting for an answer.

"Aoi-chan, Izumi-chan is a boy." Aoi's mouth dropped open at her statement, eyes filled with horror. Misaki then laughed at his expression and poked his cheeks.

"How could you Misaki-san? I had a whole collection of baby girl clothes." He said in a moping manner.

"I'm sure the great Aoi-chan can make some amazing baby boy clothes that I'm sure Izumi would love." That statement alone got Aoi back on his feet, determined to make some new clothes for Izumi.

"I, the amazing net idol and clothing designer, Aoi-chan, will make some baby boy clothing so don't you worry Misaki-san… you better not buy any clothes from the stores! I will be back soon with some of my latest designs. Ja Ne!" With that statement being said, Aoi ran out of the apartment at lightning speed to make some new clothes for the baby.

"How do you stand that Aoi sometimes, Suzuna?"MIsaki asked curiously. Her sister shrugged in return.

"I think it's kinda cute," She said, a very rare smile playing around her lips. All three of them laughed together until Minako checked the time.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Misa and your little one but we need to be going." Minako said, hugging her oldest daughter.

"Of course mom, Suzuna, we'll see you again soon." Minako and Suzuna also said their good byes to Izumi and Takumi before they left to catch the subway back to their home. Finally alone, Misaki turned around to face Takumi when he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. When he released her lips, they were both panting for air. He then embraced Misaki in a hug.

"Welcome home Misaki." He said in his calm, soothing voice.

"I'm home, did you miss me?" Takumi hugged her tighter, as a way to show how much he missed her. He did miss her. Every single day he came home after visiting her, he would expect to see her at home either adding last minute preparations to dinner or lying down on the couch waiting for him or he would see a note, notifying him of her location or she would be with him the whole time. Dinner alone reminded him of his days at his grandfather's house in England. Lonely. So did sleeping in their bed. He couldn't sleep sometimes without Misaki beside him. It felt like something was missing, something so important in his life that it couldn't be replaced.

"I'm not going anywhere Takumi. I promise." Misaki said as she felt all the loneliness that Takumi suffered without her. She then broke the hug and pressed her lips gently against Takumi's, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. The kiss made his fears and worst nightmares just melt away. The kiss was shortly ended due to a cry coming from their bedroom. Misaki then pulled Takumi's arm to their bedroom.

"Shall we take care of our new family member?" That brought a smile onto Takumi's face as he followed Misaki into their bedroom, to take care and cherish his new family.

End.

**A/N:** That is the end guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter because personally, I thought it was cheesy; so cheesy that it could make plenty of pizzas and whatever else recipe that includes cheese. But I'm a hopeless romantic myself so If something seems off in this chapter, please let me be aware of it so I can change it. Sorry but there will be no sequel to this, but I plan on making a new fanfic just for you. I have no idea what it will be on but just bear with me. It should be epic though. Anyway, see you guys soon and don't forget to review, even the ones who want to remain anonymous, please review since I love to hear feedback. I also accept constructive critism but no flames.

Ja Ne… for now :D


End file.
